marcus
by Flight of Heaven
Summary: this is going to be a continuation of where the story Angel will leave off.


"Marcus can you please explain to us how you managed to get expelled from your tenth school already, and you best have a pretty damn good excuse."

"Mom, this time it wasn't my fault. I was only defending myself from a gang attack. You should know by now mom no matter how many times I tell them I was defending myself, they always say I provoked them. I can fight and I look like a pretty boy and faced with the fact that I kicked the asses of their best athletes didn't help."

"Alright son I believe you, but your father and I have decided to send you to England to stay with your cousin Angel."

"Mom you cannot. You know we don't like each other, and what about my car? Can I have that sent because I will not rely on him for anything." Marcus exclaimed to his parents.

"Oh but we can son," his father said to him, "you might want to start packing what you are going to be taking with you because your plane leaves in five hours."

Five hours later found Marcus riding first class on his way to England to stay with his cousin Angel. The hatred between him and his cousin started when he and Angel first laid eyes on each other. Many hours and one migraine later Marcus was at the Bristol International Airport. As soon as he went through the gate he spotted his cousin standing and talking to two other people that he did not know. Ramon was the first to notice that Angel's cousin was starting to walk over to them. He elbowed Angel and nodded his head in Marcus's direction. Angel turned to look and he could tell that his cousin was not happy. Both Ramon and Kyle found it uncanny how the two looked so much like each other, that they could have been mistaken for twins. And it was obvious to the other two that Angel did not like his cousin and his cousin did not like him. When Marcus finally got over to them, Angel greeted him with barely concealed hate in his voice.

"Hey Marcus, long time no see. I wished it would have been never." Angel muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Marcus replied back with heat in his voice, "so it seems that we both can't keep ourselves out of trouble. So how many schools have you been expelled from before your parents made you move out here?"

"Me? Five schools, so what about you?"

"I got expelled nine times and this is was my tenth. So I'm gussing my parents called your parents, and they told you that I was going to be moving in?" Marcus said making that last bit sound more like a statement then a question.

Ramon and Kyle who had been silent throughout the cousins exchange exclaimed, "wow your parents must have been really patient to put up with you being expelled from ten schools before they said enough was enough and made you come out here."

"Yeah you're right about them being patient with me." Marcus said with a shrug that seemed to convey that he didn't care one way or the other.

After that statement they started towards the baggage claim to go get Marcus's bags. Once they retrieved his bags they left the airport. At that point all conversation among the cousins stopped immediately. When they got to Angel's car they put his bags in the trunk and Kyle let Marcus have the front seat. It was a two and a half hour drive to Angel's manor from the Bristol International Airport. The drive back was done in complete uncomfortable silence. Once they got to Angel's manor, Kyle excused himself by telling Angel he would call him later. He then got on his motorcycle and went home. Angel, Ramon and Marcus grabbed Marcus' things and took them to the east wing on the fourth floor at the end of the hallway. Marcus realizing this knew that Angel wanted him as far from him as possible. As soon as Angel and Ramon left he locked himself in his rooms and without unpacking went to sleep. Since it was a holiday, Clifton College was closed for the next two weeks. Marcus could relax and if he so wished it avoid his cousin Angel.

Marcus never really hated his cousin Angel. When as they got older Angel told him that he hated his guts, Marcus told Angel that he hated him too. It broke Marcus's heart after he found out that Angel really wasn't his cousin, but his mate and that his mate hated him. He knew that if he could not get his mate to love him, then he would die.

"I really need to stop thinking these depressing thoughts."

Morning came and found Marcus already up and about. Since he was already used to being up early, he decided not to break the habit. He pulled out his training clothes, grabbed his twin swords named Death and Sorrow and made his way downstairs and outside to the clearing that he had seen yesterday. Once he got to the clearing he scanned the area to make sure that nothing and nobody could disturb him while he practiced. For he had a secret that no one knew about except his adoptive parents. Not even his cousin. What Marcus did not know was that his cousin shared the same secret. Marcus then started with his training that consisted of an half hour of meditation and then actual training. Once he finished meditation he went about creating his sparring partners, making sure that they were at the level of champion and above. Once that was done, they began to spar in earnest.

Marcus was so absorbed in the sparring did not hear Kyle walk up, nor his gasp of surprise and fear, for to Kyle it looked liked ten people with weapons of varying sizes or no weapons at all were trying to kill Marcus. Because Kyle did not know what was going on, he called out in fright when Marcus was sent flying by a particularly vicious attack. Kyle's shout of fear not only broke Marcus out of his concentration, but also brought Angel and Ramon running outside wandering what was going on. What Angel saw made his blood run cold, his cousin sprawled a good twenty feet from his attackers, and one rushing towards his cousin. Not thinking about his safety he stepped in between his cousin and attacker and would have attacked had his cousin not told the constructs to stand down, which signaled the end of the sparring session.

Marcus realizing that his cousin and friends would want some answers, motioned for Angel to help him up, he then banished the constructs and said, "well it seems I have some explaining to do, so why don't we take this inside and after we eat I will answer any questions you may have."

Since everyone else was in a state of shock they all agreed to his suggestion and followed him inside to the informal dining room. Once inside and the food was on the table and the servants out of hearing range Angel started in on his cousin.

"So what the hell was that out there? What, no who were those people attacking you? And how the hell did you get two swords past the airport security?"

Well for starters the things I am about to tell you, you cannot reveal to anyone else. For you see Angel and I are not actually related by blood. I was adopted by his aunt and uncle. They told me that I had been left at an orphanage. Because they couldn't have kids, they looked around until they found me. When I was adopted they were also given a letter that the head matron said came with me. They never told me what the note said until two years ago, when unexplained things started happening around me. They sat me down and told me about the letter. You see I am not human at all. Both of my real parents were Demigods. You might have heard about them in history class."

"Wait are you saying that you are a prince among the Demigods?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying and I have my suspensions about Angel's parentage as well."

"Hey I would like if you guys stopped talking about me as if I weren't in the same room as you guys." Angel exclaimed angerly. But my cousin is right, we are not related by blood. I am also adopted. My real birth parents were also demigods. In fact when my parents adopted me I was already four. I am four years older than Marcus."

"How can that be you don't look a day over sixteen?" Kyle asked his friend.

"I will explain later, now let me get back to my story. Anyway my adopted parents showed me the history of my people, both his and my parents were sworn enemies, until the anti-demigods or demons as they are called attacked. They made a pact which stated an everlasting peace between our people with the union of our first born. The demon army proved to be too strong and Marcus's older sister died in that war. She was my intended mate. But his parents thought of that. They made a clause that if his sister was killed then he was to become my mate."

Marcus took up the story where Angel left off. "Only a handful survived. I was only an infant, so before my parents died they sent me to the mortal world. Angel's parents had sent him to the mortal world before the war broke out. Sometimes I wonder how we ended up in the same family. Anyway the letter my parents had, stated that as I reached the age of mortal maturity they were to give me the letter. Me moving out of the house would be a sign of mortal maturity." Marcus explained.

"What did your letter say?" Ramon asked

"It said,"

_My beloved son,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that you have reached an age of mortal maturity and that your father and I did not survive. Listen my son you are a prince among demigods, how I wish this burden would not have fallen to you my son. But your older sister is dead also and in her place you have been offered as the mate to the prince of our rival clan. You must find him and together you must wake and unite the remaining demigods who have fallen into eternal sleep. We fear your father and I that the anti-demigods will rise up once again to destroy the mortal race. You must not let that happen. They will not stop at the world of the mortals, they will also destroy the worlds of the elder siblings. You must stop them and restore the balance at all costs. Though you will face many trials and hardships, have faith my beloved son._

"That is what my mother wrote in my letter." Marcus told them.

"You know my letter said the same thing, though how someone like you could possibly be my mate is beyond me. I hate you. I have always hated you, and you hate me. That is and will be the only thing we have common. When we are in school I want you to stay as far from me as possible is that clear?"

"Yes Angel, now if you will excuse me I shall retire back to my rooms."

Angel didn't say anything and all the other two could do was nod their heads in unison. The dining room was left in complete silence as Kyle and Ramon tried to wrap their heads around everything they had heard. To find that Angel really hated Marcus with a passion and the look in Marcus' eyes before he all but fled the dining room spoke volumes to the other two. Marcus was hurt by Angel's words.

Angel pulling the other two out of their thoughts suggested, "hey Kyle why don't we gp to your place for the rest of our two week vaction."

"What about Marcus?" Ramon asked, "surely you do not plan on leaving him here alone?"

"I can and I will. He is not a baby. He can fend for himself, besides who in their right minds would want to be tied down to someone as ugly and dumb as him? Man my real parents sure knew how to pick them."

Unbeknownst to Angel, Marcus never actually went back to his room but stayed so that he could eavesdrop. What he heard caused his heart to tear in two.

"Don't you think that is harsh?" Kyle asked his friend. "Obviously at one point he must have looked up to you, even though you hated him."

"Yeah when he was younger, he even had the audacity to tell me that he loved me. Man I almost laughed in his face, but his and my parents thought it was so cute." Angel made gagging noises.

"If you say so Angel, well while you and Ramon go pack, I will call home and tell them that you will be coming over for the rest of vacation."

"Alright Ramon lets go pack some clothes then." Angel suited words to action.

Before Angel and Ramon left the dining room Marcus quickly fled up the stairs to his rooms. As soon and he and Ramon were ready he dismissed the servants for the rest of the two weeks.

"Young master what about master Marcus? Surely you are not going to leave him here all alone?" His housekeeper Kana asked him.

"He is not a child he will be fine." Angel told her coldly.

"As you wish young master," Kana bowed to him.

With his instructions complete, the three of them left the manor and once the three young masters left Kana went to Marcus' room and knocked on his door.

"Yes can I help you miss….." Marcus trailed off.

"Kana young master. Master Angel has given the servants the rest of the two weeks off. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes miss Kana. Thank you for letting me know."

"Very good then young master, have a lovely two weeks then."

Once the manor was well and truly empty Marcus made his way outside to continue the training that had been interrupted by his cousin's friend. He also thought about the things Angel said to him and about him. Marcus knew he was a submissive. He also knew that Angel was his true mate. It was brought to his attention after reading the history of his people, that those rejected by their true mates would die and it would be a painful death as their spirit is calling to its other half. Now by being rejected he knew is life span could now be measured in months instead of years or millennia. He also knew that as time went on he would not be able to stay in the manor.

Once his training sesscion was over he went back to his rooms and packed only what he would need and left a short note as to where he would be, and left to go fulfill the last request of his mother. Once he was outside he started to walk away and not once did he look back. He hurt, oh how the rejection hurt him. Once outside the manor grounds he changed his features, so that everything about him was average, even his voice. He then walked down the drive way and out onto the road. He continued to walk until he came to the first hotel that he could find. He decided that he would stay there for a while, long enough for him to find his own place to live. He would also still register in Clifton College after the holiday. He knew that if he didn't his parents would know.

**A/N: This is my second attempt at writting a story. Please forgive the spelling and grammer mistakes. also let me know if you wish for me to continue this story.**

**Reviews are most welcome. I will use flames to roast my food. :P**


End file.
